


Joe/Tomas

by katwalking



Series: 2016 World Cup of Hockey Ficlets [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 World Cup of Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwalking/pseuds/katwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets set during the World Cup of Hockey 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joe/Tomas

“What if-“ Tomas starts and Joe already knows they’ve reached the part of their night where he’ll be obligated to send Tomas back to his room.

“What?” Joe says. There’s a napkin on the floor and three empty boxes left over from the pizza Tomas arrived with. He stands up from the hotel bed and begins gathering the trash up.

Tomas rolls over to his stomach to track Joe around the room. “You could just stick it in a little.” He smiles at Joe. “See if you like it.” Tomas’ eyes are narrow slits peeking out from over his chipmunk cheeks. Even at 22, he looks ridiculously young. 22 is young Joe reminds himself, especially compared to 37. 

Joe sighs. “How about,” he turns to face Tomas. Tomas is still on his stomach with his head toward the end of the bed, ass lifted in the air slightly. Subtle. “How about I don’t stick _it_ anywhere and you go back to your room with Palat and rest up for the tournament.”

“Ondrej has his own room,” Tomas says, “we all have our own room. Good for when you want to come see me.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“You’re always in my room,” Joe says and swats Tomas’ upturned ass, irritably, intending to shoo him off the bed. Tomas’ mouth drops open at the smack, pink flooding into his face. His ass jiggles for almost a full thirty seconds after Joe pulls his hand back. Joe stares mesmerized.

“I’d let you spank me.” 

Joe stops looking at the roundness of Tomas’ ass in his thin basketball shorts. “Up and out,” he says, jerking his finger toward the door. 

Tomas heaves an exaggerated sigh. When he rolls over to get out of bed, Joe has a very clear view of the outline of his cock. Joe asks, before he thinks better of it, “Are you freeballing?”

The skin on Tomas’ forehead wrinkles as he translates Joe’s words and clears once the meaning sinks in. “Yes, easy,” Tomas says.

Easy access, Joe fills in automatically. He rubs his chin, wipes a hand over his eyes. He’s too old for this shit. “Goodnight, Tomas.” He watches as Tomas slinks out the door, both because he’s a sucker for punishment and also, because he doesn’t trust Tomas not to hide under the bed and pop out later.


End file.
